comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Meat (Earth-19999)/Quotes
Trivia *Some quotes reference elements from real life: **The first quote is a satire referencing William Shatner's legendary method of acting. **The second quote is, more than just a sexual expression and a failing joke, a reference to sketch comedy music video Meat in Your Mouth, by the notorious humorist group Smosh. Not to mention Meat's laugh, improvised with some inspiration from a movie critic by online videast François Theurel. **The fourth quote comes from a very obscure inspiration from video game ''The Wolf Among Us'''s secondary character Mr. Toad. **The fifth quote is a reference to video game ''Borderlands 2'''s main antagonist Handsome Jack's diamond-coated horse Buttstallion, such as the tone in the first part of the sentence being a complete reenacting of thy of Brother Maynard's Brother from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, when the terms of use of the holy Hand Grenade of Antioch are being read out loud to King Arthur and his party, in order to fight the Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog. **The sixth quote is another reference to the Monty Python universe. With knowledge of the two facts that the voice portrayal was FrenchTouch, and that this is clearly a taunting, it is easy to understand the subtle, but still very clear reference to the French Taunter from the movie formerly referenced by the previous quote. But what is even more subtle is the usage of the word quadrumane, which comes from primatologist and ethologist Franz de Waal's notable book De aap in ons, also known as Our inner ape, in which he says that "Apes are sometimes called “quadrupedal” (four-footed), but bonobos might be better called “quadrumanual” (four-handed.", though in its original language and first translation (French), it would be designated as "quadrumane", from the roots "quadra" ("four") and "manus" ("hand"). The true gag is in this reference, because quadrumane is a word which was first used to designate apes, and so, calling his opponent this way is similar as to call him an ape, which is the ultimate reference behind "The French Taunter". **This seventh quote, however, is less significant, as it is simply a reference to what Guards from the video game The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim might say once spoken to: "I used to be an adventurer like you, but then I took an arrow in the knee". Although it was a very important meme and was at the center of the Internet's attention at a time, "an arrow in the knee" is not what might be thought originally. "taking an arrow in the knee" was a Scandinavian expression for "getting married", because when a warrior takes an arrow to the knee, he falls on one knee, bending in its own general direction, as in a marriage proposal. The phrasing of "arrow in the knee" is correct in the way of this expression, since the Scandinavian language don't say "arrow to the knee" but "arrow in the knee", like the French. Nonetheless, most people still saw it as the expression "arrow to the knee" with a poor grammar, when it was much more than that. Meat incarnates that innocent ignorance with this quote, and portrays that he is far from being perfect, which is, the whole sense of identity coming out of this character, even as a joke. Hence the ending to Mortal Fighter V: New Frontier where he fades into obscurity after gaining the ability to achieve such perfection. Though it is only the antepenultimate reference in this quote, the second one being the screech coming out of a Meat in pain, which could be taken as a reference to movie ''Rango'''s eponymic character's similar screech in the flick. Though the most eligible reference is the end of the quote when Meat, speaking of Shang Tsung, says "He'll do him for that", which is once again a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail, but this time, to the Black Knight - the voice actor's favorite comedic moment of the movie - who, after being amputated of his two arms and his right leg by King Arthur, says "He'll do him for that" in the almost exact same way as the one demonstrated here. Category:Earth-19999 Category:Quotations Category:Quotations (Earth-19999)